


The Grand King's Fall

by hqkaiden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butler Mattsun, King Oikawa, LIKE RLLY SLOW BUILD TBH, Multi, Slow Build, also homophobia in future chapters too, angst in future chapters, idk where im gonna be going with this lmao, whats not to like about butler mattsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/hqkaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is the new King, said to become a Grand one. </p><p>At least, that was until he met his personal guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fresh Start

-

 

Tooru Oikawa knew the day would come when he’d eventually have to take over the throne of the beloved kingdom. He was the King's most favored viceroy and the one whom he had entrusted in many times before. He just never expected the day to come so suddenly.

The coronation day itself was a blur. All Tooru could recall was loud cheering, Shigeru's stressed face-- relieved face too, once things were over-- and many, many speeches, and also a large dinner afterwards. But he sure did remember the day after; how could he forget? That was the day where his life changed, after all.

-

Eyes fluttering open to seen bright yet gentle, yellow-orange sunlight, Tooru spots his personal advisor (why he needed one, he did not know), Shigeru Yahaba (Yaba, as known to Tooru), waking him up, his tone a gentle scolding one, as he had overslept quite a long while.

“Tooru Oikawa, the Terce Bell has rang and if you aren’t up and ready by the time the shutters and all are open, I’m coming back in with a pail of water to throw on you.” His personal advisor’s face, although scrunched up in irritation, showed slight excitement in his eyes. Today was the first day after Tooru was crowned king of the Kingdom, and Shigeru obviously has a role within getting making sure his first days are all set up and flowing smoothly-- exactly what the young man enjoyed doing.

"Such empty threats, Yaba! You'd never do that to me," Tooru replied, stretching with a yawn and flashing a sleepy smile. Shigeru in turn shook his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“Anyway. You should hurry and get ready, you’re meeting your personal guards today.”

“Why do I even need personal guards? I can defend myself perfectly fine, thank you!” Tooru said with a huff of indignation and a turned-up nose.

“Do you really think the former king’s advisors would allow his successor to walk around without constant protection, after what happened to him? Honestly?” Shigeru’s face had become more stern, he himself all for Tooru having almost all-day protection from anything. “Ah, and speaking of meeting new people as well, you have to meet your privy council soon after. So, chop chop! Busy day ahead of us, Sir King.”

And with that, and a subtle wink, he left the chamber, softly closing the heavy wooden doors behind him. Staring at the door after a moment, Tooru fell back onto the bed and inwardly groaned. _Today was going to be a long day._

-

Boy, was he correct. Shigeru had him rushing here and there, _‘Turn left. No, your other left!’ 'time for this meeting, blah blah’ ‘Tooru are you listening? Tooru, pay attention! This is stuff you need to know!’_ , all the usual. Except, times fifty. Even Issei Matsukawa, the butler whom usually teases Tooru, gave an apologetic smile to him, as if telling how sorry he was that Tooru had to spend all day with _that_. He also promptly smacked Shigeru atop his head, whispering, _‘Lay off the kid, he’s just become king, he doesn’t need you all up in his neatly-done hair!’_ \-- Tooru knew there was a reason he had liked Issei.

All Tooru could do to pass the time was sit and twiddle his thumbs, waiting for the Sext Bell to sound so that Shigeru would shut up and they could go eat. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t eaten all day, and the hunger was hitting him now. Why hadn't he stopped by the kitchen this morning to get an apple or something edible, why. He could only hope that perhaps today they'd have some of that really good stew and fresh bread that they rarely made and maybe even have so--

"Tooru! Hey, pay attention! The meeting is over, but we have one more before we can relax until the Sext bell, okay? Let's go." Shigeru's words were fast and rushed, but Tooru got the general idea and stood from his seat, stretching. He waved a small goodbye to Issei as he followed Shigeru out, and the butler promptly returned the gesture with a subtle nod of his head and smile.

"So what's this meeting for, anyway?" Tooru asked as he caught up to the advisor, who turned to him with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Well, we're going to be meeting your personal guards in a moment. And do please be kind, Tooru. Please," Shigeru said, sighing and turning his head back forwards as the other huffed and put a pout upon his face.

"Fine," he mumbled, picking at a loose thread.

"Thank you. And stop pulling at that thread, you'll mess something up."

Reaching the end of the corridor (since when had it been that long of a corridor?), the two guards standing next to the set of wooden doors bowed slightly before standing upright again and pulling open the doors.

After those doors opened, the only thought running around in Tooru’s mind was _‘Shit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is smth new ive had in my google docs for ages  
> it was either upload this or write my essay and so here we are :-)
> 
> so ye it's a royalty au w/ king tooru and his personal guard haijme   
> i'll be using first names in this as well too  
> this was pretty much like a prologue and not so much a chapter??? its rlly short haha;;
> 
> and the thing with the bells is that in like medieval times the monks would ring bells at certain times of the day and that's what the village people went off for their time   
> since it's around midsummer in this then the terce bell would be ringing at 7 am and the sext bell at 12:20 pm
> 
> EDIT; so at the beginning i had this part of a little poem thing right  
> i was gonna follow the story line based on the poem but the more i thought about it the more i decided against it so i deleted that part ok thank


	2. Let's Get Acquainted, Because I'm the Start of Your Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru meets the bane of his existence. (As does Shigeru.)

Now, Tooru wasn’t one to dwell on the appearance of others. If he saw a person with a nice face, they’d stick in his mind for a bit, sure, but otherwise he wouldn’t think much of it. The same mindset was the one he had when thinking about his guards. Whether they were short, tall, thinner, thicker, whatever, he wouldn’t really care.

_He’d hate them either way._

-

Shigeru told him that there were two guards assigned to him. However, there were four people waiting in the room when Tooru and Shigeru entered.

The most familiar face to Tooru was none other than Tetsurou Kuroo, the highly respected and admired General, main overseer of the troops and army-men. Tetsuro was twenty-three years old -- same as Tooru -- and had black hair. His eyes, although narrowed most times, typically showed warmth and heartiness. His smile was playfully sinister and, at the same time, one of knowingness.

Having spent the past five years with Tetsurou in meetings and royal occasions had given Tooru plenty of time to get to know this man, and he was one Tooru trusted closely. Most times, at least.

Tetsurou stepped forward and bowed, before raising back up to speak. “Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet with you again.”

Tooru smiled, and waved his hand dismissively. “Please, Tetsurou, enough with the formalities. We’ve known one another for twenty-two years, you can address me as ‘Tooru’ without being thrown into a cell.”

Tetsurou chuckled. “Of course, Tooru.” He nodded at Shigeru. “Shigeru, nice to see you again.”

Tetsurou spared a glance at the three people behind him. “As you know, due to the… circumstances of the last reign, you must have two guards with you as protection from any dangers. So per Shigeru’s request, we have two of our best men assigned to you.”

“Kentarou Kyoutani, Private, first class. He’s been put with these two, seeing as how he’ll only listen to one of the two.”

He was the shortest of the group and had blond hair, that honestly looked like it was puppy fur, because of length. And Tooru could tell blond wasn’t his natural hair color, from the two black streaks across the back of his head. He had an irreversible scowl on his face, and that along with his stance led one to believe he’d rather be anywhere but here.

“Kozume and I,” Kozume being the kingdom’s strategist, “figured that since we’d like to have you both remain safe, Kentarou will be a personal guard of yours, Shigeru.”

(To say that Tooru noticed how agitated Shigeru already was at the boy was an understatement; he could tell that everything his advisor had so far learned about Kentarou, pissed him off.)

“Takahiro Hanamaki, fourth year Lieutenant General,” Tetsurou spoke.

One of the three stepped forward, bowing.

He was the tallest one, almost as tall as Issei, and had blond hair -- or pink, was it? Yes, pink. -- and had a medium build. His face held a lazy smile and his eyes drooped slightly, making it look like he was one to always be in a state of relaxation. (This person _really_ reminded him of Issei.)

“And, the other assigned to Tooru, Hajime Iwaizumi. 4th year Colonel, and a main negotiator during tough times.”  

A male shorter than Tooru himself stepped forward and bowed, before raising up slowly. The forced smile upon Tooru’s face disappeared as he caught a glimpse of the man -- Hajime; _he has a name, Tooru_ \-- and gasped under his breath. No words. Tooru had no words.

-

Tooru could never figure out what it was.

He knew there was something strange about himself, but he never knew what. Was it the fact that his father was liked by the king, despite their social rankings? Was because he talked about things the other kids didn’t, like if there were other worlds like ours, with strange creatures and beings? Was it because he didn’t talk to the other boys much, but stuck around the girls and ended up always helping out his mother?

_What was it?_

There was a time, when he was around 14, when his father and mother had a fight. His sister had told him it was because of him, that they had fought. She had said if he hadn’t been so weird, then his family would be okay.

Tooru had believed it.

**-**

 

Tooru was 14 as well when his friend Sato had been put in an arranged marriage to a girl in his age group. That was all his friend would talk about for a few days, and Tooru didn’t understand why it was such a big deal.

_‘So what, it’s just a girl! S’not like it’ll mean anything,’ Tooru said as they walked through the tall grasses._

__

_‘Sure it does! You’re just jealous ‘cause you’re not arranged with anyone!’ His friend stuck his tongue out. ‘But, is there someone you wanna get put with?’_

__

_Tooru shrugged._

__

_‘No, not really. I don’t really care, anyway. I’d marry you, if I could! ‘Cause you’re my best friend, and I love you, and you’re supposed to love who you marry!’ Sato wrinkled his nose._

__

_‘Ew, Tooru, you’re so strange! And why’d ya even wanna marry me anyway, you’re supposed to like girls.’_

__

_‘So? I like you, Sato! You’re ‘posed to like your friends, right?’_

__

_‘Not as much as you would like a girl, idiot!’_

__

_‘What if I don’t wanna like a girl, huh?!’_

__

_‘Ew, freak! That’s not okay!’ Both were shouting, and Tooru had tears forming._

__

_‘I’m not a freak! And it is okay!’_

__

_‘I’m telling my mum on you! And telling everyone that Tooru’s a freak that wants to marry a guy!’ Sato jumped down from the fence and ran in the direction of the village, leaving Tooru to his sobs._

__

_(It was a little fight; trivial, even. But that was the last he saw of Sato.)_

 

-

The man before Tooru had dark brown hair, that appeared to be slightly spiky, and green eyes. His face and body structure appeared to be sturdy, definitely so. His skin was dark and tawny, a very nice color, in that matter (Tooru thought it complimented his eyes well). His face was stern, but not so much as it wasn’t attractive. His smile was nice, Tooru had decided.

_He’s quite attractive, really. Nice face, skin, --_

Tooru startled. No, no. Those thoughts were not okay.

Shigeru nodded at them all with a smile. “Well, Tetsurou, if you don’t mind, I’d like to discuss some things about security around the castle and such.” Tetsurou, whom which, of course responded courtly with a nod, walked over to the table and pulled out a seat, with Shigeru following.

A few minutes passed before Issei entered, holding a tray of water and tea, along with small foods that Shinji made, Tooru had no doubt. He set the tray on the table and exchanged ‘ _hello_ ’s and ‘ _how are you?_ ’s with Tetsurou before walking to stand beside Tooru.

“How’s the meeting going? You don’t hate them too much, do you?” Issei whispered to him, nudging his side.

Tooru simply shook his head.

“You seem spaced-out, your Highness. Is everything alright?”

“Fine, fine. Just… a little hungry, is all! I never did eat breakfast, really.” He gave a smile, hoping it didn’t show how disturbed he actually was. _(Why was he so bothered again?)_

“Ah. Well, not much longer until this is done, I’m sure. And then you can eat. What I saw Shinji making looks quite good.”

Tooru perked up a bit. Shinji’s cooking was always good. Casual conversation flowed between the two, before they noticed another figure walk up.

“Hello, you’re the butler, I presume?” It was Takahiro, who spoke to Issei, raising an eyebrow alongside.

“Yes, that would happen to be me.” Issei bowed slightly. “Is there anything I could do to assist you?”

“I don’t really know; whom is the cook?”

“That’d be Shinji Watari, sir.”

“And is there any chance you’d be able to show me to him? I’d just like to praise on his cooking, is all.”

“Certainly. I’m sure Shinji would be glad to hear such.” Issei looked to Tooru and bowed slightly. “I shall see you later I presume, your Highness?”

Tooru nodded, trying his best to smile. “Of course. Tell Shinji I said hello.” Issei gave a last smile before turning toward the door and motioning for Takahiro to follow; the pair left the meeting room moments later.

Tooru let out a breathe he wasn’t aware was being kept in. Do his new guards really make him this nervous? Goodness, what a stressful time this is going to be if he keeps getting tense around them. He closed his eyes, counting to ten. He was going to be fine, this is going to be fine. _Everything is going to be just fine._

__

A voice startled him from his silence.

“Your Highness, sir?” Ah, shit. Tooru had almost forgotten about him.

He mustered up a smile. “Yes?”

“I’d just like to say I hope I can do well in serving you. I’m not quite used to being a… ah… protector of just one person, so this is slightly new to me, sir.” Hajime grinned up at Tooru.

Shit, shit, shit.

“Ah, don’t worry. I’m certain you’ll do fine. I mean, I’m pretty new to my job too, so.” If he wasn’t sweating on the outside from nervousness, he definitely was on the inside. “And since we’ll be together often, just call me Tooru, alright?”

Hajime nodded, modest grin still on his goddamn face. “Will do, Your Highne-- Tooru, Tooru.”

Multiple awkward moments passed before Shigeru and Tetsurou both rose from their chairs, shaking hands.

“Well, I’m glad we’ve everything in order, then. It was a pleasure to see you again, Tetsurou.” Shigeru spoke, with a smile plastered on. He turned to Tooru. “Alright, I do believe we’re due to eat?” He gave an effusive nod in response.

Tetsurou walked to where Tooru stood with Hajime. “It was great to see you, Tooru. Best of luck to you.”

“Same to you, Tetsurou. We’ll have to catch up more often, yeah?”

“You know where to find me.” Tetsurou focused his attention to Hajime. “Serve him well, Hajime.” And with a nod for Kentarou, Tetsurou left.

There was a noticeable silence before Shigeru spoke up.

“Well, I do believe there’s food waiting on us. Shall we?” He motioned towards the door and Tooru followed, with Hajime and Kentarou a few moments behind him.

The group walked the corridors, with nothing but sound of footsteps and Shigeru’s chatter trailing after.

 **  
** Tooru sighed. _Oh, woe was he._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /drops thru the roof 2 months later w/ a chapter. hello.
> 
> im srry this took so long to write and get up but yall. school has been kicking me down & i had little to no time to really work on this until like 2 weeks ago. so,  
> i hope the length makes up for it bc this chapter is like ??? over 1,700 words so twice the length of the first chapter 
> 
> pls dont be afraid to comment any thoughts you have on this for i absolutely love feedback on my work and follow me on twitter if u wanna talk w/ me abt my plans for TGKF or anything in general! im nice i swear ! :^) twitter: @junhultv


End file.
